


A Gift Unlike Any Other

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Birthday Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's Birthday, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: Alec ensures Magnus has a birthday worth remembering.





	A Gift Unlike Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnus Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Magnus+Bane).



> Dedicated to Magnus Bane, a true inspiration and bi-con to myself and countless others. I hope this homage to one of my all-time favourite characters is a suitable gift for this holy of days. 
> 
> \--
> 
> kudos to the peeps on twitter who voted for canon - this actually wouldn't have happened without you, and of course to the heartbreakers™, who are genuinely the softest people in the fandom - Matt excluded, of course ;)
> 
> a very special thank you to my darling [yara](https://mobile.twitter.com/meowbanes), who soothed my concerns and looked over this for me, and who's always been there when I needed her <3 
> 
> (all mistakes are mine)
> 
> enjoy!

 

Magnus doesn't stir from the soft light poking into the room through lace curtains, nor the burden of responsibilities stealing his sleep, nor even a blaring alarm tearing him from slumber.

 

Instead, it is the soft, butterfly kisses pressed to the back of his shoulder, the fingers curled around his waist, tracing lines and curls that translate to a feeling words can't express.

 

Magnus melts against the touch, tilting his head back as tantalising shivers trip over his skin. The shape of Alec's tender smile against his skin sends his heart flipping somersaults, bouncing against his ribcage in an excitement that can't be squashed down.

 

"Good morning, birthday boy." Alec whispers, breath ghosting across Magnus' ear.

 

Right. His birthday.

 

It's hardly something that Magnus celebrates, the passing of time slow enough that age became little more than a stamp on the passage of his life, ink seeping into his soul - it's never been anything that he needs to keep track of, not the way mortals do.

 

Milestones, his hundredth birthday, his two-hundred-and-fiftieth, were cause for celebration because they were points he never thought he'd reach. He's not quite four-hundred, not yet (although it's creeping up on him quickly) yet this birthday is cause for celebration for a few reasons.

 

It's his first with Alec, first since he found a love unlike any other before, the first after a war that almost drained them of everything they had and threatened to take anything that was left, until they were nothing more than ashes scattered in the wind.

 

It was foolish to hope that time would stop once the war did, that their problems would disappear, that evil wouldn't rear its ugly head in subtler forms. Magnus is fighting to keep the Downworld together, tearing himself at the seams to help all those who need it, to keep things from spiralling away from his control at a point where they finally seem to be finding their footing on level ground.

 

Not even, for the disparity between Shadowhunters and Downworlders are still as stark as they are unfortunate, but things are getting better, slowly, and as frustrating as the fight is, it's better than it was before Valentine's resurgence.

 

The silver lines, flicks and curls and those two little dots above it, burned at the time into the skin of his forearm, only to fade into a reminder of a battle fought by Alec's side, connected by magic in forms unfamiliar to them both, yet recognisable in it's signature - it all serves as a reminder, of how far the Shadow World has come.

 

A hundred years ago, forty years ago - even two years ago, it wouldn't have even been a thought, for a Shadowhunter and Downworlder to ally themselves together, to share power and strength to defeat a common enemy, knowing there would be a lasting reminder afterwards.

 

That was a huge step, for the Downworlders especially, for they never had runes, never had their skin marked by anything of that calibre or style - but those who stepped forward did so with the intention of fighting for a cause bigger than themselves, and that is something that still surprises Magnus to this day, months afterwards.

 

The fight for stabilisation between Shadowhunters and Downworlders is still alight, though it simmers now, a low flame instead of a raging fire, but they're getting closer with each determined step that is taken together, in the name of unity.

 

Alec's doing more than ever - Magnus thought that he was determined before, but now Alec doesn't have anything to lose. The majority of the Downworld has thrown their support behind him, a fair selection of the Clave too - it's the council Alec is fighting against, those who sit behind Alicante's gilded gates on their metaphoric pedestals.

 

Alec is stretching himself from one end of the Shadow World to the other, in his best attempt to appease both sides, as well as everyone in between, and as charmed and proud as Magnus is, he can't help but wish Alec wasn't so selfless.

 

There's a certain poetic irony, that Magnus is fighting against one of the reasons he fell for Alec in the first place, but it's simply because - unlike Alec - he is selfish; it's not a bad thing, to be so, he just wants Alec to himself every now and then, wants Alec to think of his own needs before others a bit more than he does.

 

Fortunately, he has Alec now, at least for the next hour, which is as much of a gift as Magnus can expect.

 

He's grateful, for any amount of time he gets with Alec, for something is without a doubt in Hell better than nothing.

 

"Magnus?" Alec brushes a kiss against the nape of Magnus' neck. "Have you fallen asleep on me?"

 

Magnus didn't realise, in the swirl of his introspective thoughts, that his eyes had fluttered closed. He rolls over, gold sheets caught around his waist, Alec's hand shifting until his fingers are laced between Magnus'.

 

"Everything okay up there?" Alec asks, leaning forward to press a tiny kiss against Magnus' temple.

 

Magnus shakes his head, dispelling thoughts that threaten to derail the pleasant atmosphere.

 

"Everything is fine. Perfect, even." He glances at Alec, almost demurely, if not for the cautious awe his voice takes on. "I guess I just hadn't expected - this."

 

This, not being Alec remembering his birthday, for Alec is hardly the forgetful type, not when it comes to events he deems significant - but rather the celebration; for he knows Alec far too well, to believe that this is all that has been planned for the day.

 

Not that Magnus is all that sure how Alec plans on working around their respective schedules, but then, it's Alec - his surprises are so constant, that Magnus is no longer surprised by the fact, just the act itself.

 

"My birthday has never really been ... cause for celebration." Magnus admits, thumb grazing almost subconsciously over Alec's. "After so many, the excitement dies down, and it's just another day."

 

"Well," Alec pulls himself onto his elbow, gazing down at Magnus with a grin caught between cheeky and endearing. "Today isn't just another day. For one, I'm here."

 

Magnus shifts up the bed, hand still tangled with Alec's. "Whilst this wake up call was one of the nicest I've ever had, I'm not naive, Alexander. The world isn't going to stop just because I'm turning a whole year older."

 

"I don't have the power to stop the world from turning," Alec admits, grin not wavering an inch. "Not, that I think that's a good idea either, it's probably quite dangerous-" Alec shakes his head, just slightly.

 

"However, I can do something to slow our world down a little, if only for the day."

 

Magnus frowns. "What are you talking about? We're leaders, we can't push aside our duties-"

 

Alec shrugs, effectively cutting Magnus off. "Oops. Guess it was a mistake, on my part, organising someone to cover me at the Institute for the day ... should I call Cat, and ask her to cancel the plans we set in place for you to have a day off, or are you going to?"

 

"You, and Cat-" Magnus feels like he's been caught in a tailspin. "You planned this, together?"

 

"Amongst other things, yes." Alec lifts their joined hands, brushing his lips against the ridge of Magnus' knuckles. "I told Cat that I wanted to do something for your birthday, because I know you'd never do anything so big for yourself, and when I asked her if she'd help me clear your schedule, she agreed almost immediately."

 

Alec laughs, soft and unexpected. "It took her a minute to believe me, I think, but once she did, I had her assurance that she would take care of it - Cat even RSVP'd, first."

 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, slowly. "To what?"

 

A light pink dusts Alec's cheeks. "To your party..." He glances away, gaze scattered around the room before returning sheepishly to Magnus. "I know I'm not, the best at throwing them, but I invited Cat - obviously - and Raphael, and Isabelle and all of that lot demanded an invite to celebrate with you ... I think Luke might be coming, if he can get his shift off-"

 

A slow, satisfied grin curves, Alec's eyes brightening as they fall to Magnus. Magnus feels like he's on the wrong side of a secret, but he doubts it will be hidden for long.

 

"I even," Alec inclines his head, slightly, that dastardly grin tripping Magnus over, as though he's standing on a precipice, not safely cocooned in bed. "Convinced Ragnor to come out of hiding, just for the night. He grumbled a bit, said you owed him big for this - something about a French chateau - but he agreed, in the end."

 

"That green bastard." Magnus feigns frustration, but really, he's overjoyed, and startling amazed at the lengths Alec has gone. "He'd blackmail me for everything I have given the chance."

 

Alec laughs, quietly, tracing his fingers against the back of Magnus' hand. "I'll never understand the relationship you have. I'm just glad I could convince him to come, for you."

 

Magnus smiles, awestruck. "Thank you, Alexander, I - I don't know how else to express my appreciation."

 

Alec shrugs a lone shoulder, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a crooked smile. "If you think that's big, just wait to see what else I have planned."

 

Magnus has never, in all of his years, met anyone who poured as much love and affection into doing things for him as Alec does, someone who puts him before themselves in such a way; Alec doesn't have to go to the lengths he has, for Magnus, but he does, because that's just how darling he is.

 

"You don't have to do anything extreme, Alexander." Magnus tries to fight his own smile, but it's impossible. "Any birthday with you by my side would be the perfect one."

 

Alec's cheeks brighten, but his smile doesn't fade. "I'm by your side on most days, at least for part of them, and this day is about you, so - I want to make sure you get to spend it with everyone that you love, that you get to have the kind of fun day that you deserve."

 

"You're a gift," Magnus leans forward, his forehead resting against Alec's because the distance is frustrating, and Alec is too sweet to stay away from. "The best one I could hope for. I don't need anything else, this birthday is already the best I've ever had simply because you're here."

 

"That's cute." Alec pecks Magnus' lips. "However, I already have a whole day of fun planned and I refuse to let my hard work go to waste. It's barely even started yet."

 

Magnus sighs, resigning himself to the fact that there won't be any chance of changing Alec's mind, because once he gets something stuck there it's rare that he'll be willing to alter it.

 

"I don't deserve you," Magnus whispers.

 

"And yet, I'm here." Alec replies. "And I don't intend on going anywhere, so you'll just have to put up with me."

 

Magnus kisses Alec's cheek, Alec's stubble scratching against his chin in an entirely pleasant way. It was a personal, silently hopeful request of Magnus' that he is giddy to see fulfilled.

 

"Gladly."

 

* * *

 

"Look at that view," Magnus sighs, falling down onto the plush daybed. "Absolutely beautiful."

 

The blue sky is dripping with gold, rays from the sun leaking onto the balcony, at an angle high enough to be considered morning, without being an inconvenience. He glances at Alec, who places a breakfast tray - complete with a single red rose in a white vase - on the coffee table in front of them.

 

"You are." Alec breathes out, lightly, before plopping down next to Magnus. "So, I didn't feel comfortable enough making breakfast myself, which is why this actually looks delicious - Antonia beamed when I told her that this was all for your birthday, she wishes you a happy one."

 

"I'm guessing the rose is from her," Magnus whispers, cheeks as pink as Alec's - so that's where Alec had disappeared to whilst Magnus was in the shower.

 

Alec glances at Magnus from the corner of his eye. "Uh, yeah."

 

A happy bubble of laughter rises behind Magnus' ribs, slipping between his lips at Alec's puzzled gaze. "Ms Antonia is very sweet." He explain, plucking the rose from the vase, turning it in his fingers. "And charmed by you, I see."

 

"What?"

 

Magnus strokes his thumb across a soft petal, noting the sweet smell, stronger than the flower itself.

 

"Come on Alexander, surely even you can't be naive enough to not notice that she has been flirting with you for weeks now?"

 

"But-" Alec splutters. "I'm gay."

 

Magnus hums, grin stretching his cheeks. "I'm aware, darling, and quite happy about it - however, I'm not sure that fact is on Antonia's radar. I'm surprised you haven't noticed, the longing glances, fleeting touches - she doesn't pet your cheek, Alexander, she caresses it."

 

Alec's eyes are blown wide. Magnus is certain he shouldn't feel as pleased by the reaction, as he is, shouldn’t feel amused at Alec’s charmingly innocent naivety.

 

"I just thought she was friendly." Alec admits, voice strained. "She was always kind, and smiling, I - I just thought that was a mundane thing. Shadowhunters are always so stiff, I didn't realise-"

 

He drops off, ears burning red, sinking his head into his hand. "Oh, oh no." He groans, deep and low beneath his breath. "I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe that - and you knew, this entire time?"

 

Magnus rubs Alec's back, sympathetically. "I thought you did too, angel. I would have mentioned it, if I realised you weren't aware. I'm sorry."

 

Alec lifts his head, face flushed but broken by his hesitant smile. "Nothing to be sorry about," He sighs, "I should have noticed."

 

"Oh darling, you didn't know Raj had a little thing for you, I can't say I'm all that surprised, I simply thought you would have noticed this time around." Magnus rubs his thumb in circles against Alec's nape.

 

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that again," Alec pouts, defensive. "I don't know how you expect me to be able to notice anybody else, when I already have everything I'd ever need or want - with you."

 

Alec turns his head, Magnus' fingers brushing against his ear. His smile is warm, cheeks bright with sheepish affection, and there's nothing secret about the love he's harbouring in his eyes.

 

"I love you." Magnus states. "I can't believe, some days, how much, for it doesn't seem possible for one person to feel so deeply - but, as always, you amaze me, and it's not something I could deny."

 

"Starting the heart-to-heart early, then." Alec's smile rounds his words. "I had a whole speech planned to embarrass you with, at the party, once I was considerably tipsy and all of your Downworlder friends could make light fun of the fact you're infatuated with a Shadowhunter, of all people."

 

"I don't think it's something that requires pointing out." Magnus admits, thinking of how he melts at even the mere mention of Alec's name, let alone his presence. "Although, I'll never pass up the opportunity to hear you wax poetic about how much you love me."

 

The very edge of Alec's mouth quirks up. "What if I changed things up a bit, and showed you instead?"

 

Magnus' heart, in quite a rude betrayal, beats quick behind his ribs, quicker when Alec's hand curves over it, palm flat against his chest. "I certainly wouldn't complain," He whispers, leaning into the touch, into the smile that presses against his own.

 

Alec kisses like it's his favourite thing to do, as though he has no concern for anything else; his fingers curl in the fabric of Magnus' robe, not tugging or tearing, just anchoring himself in the moment, keeping them as close as possible.

 

Magnus slips a hand beneath Alec's white shirt, knuckles grazing atop the waistband of his grey sweatpants, soaking in every inch of contact and the wealth of tender affection that carries along with it. Alec smiles into the kiss, and it's dizzying and perfect.

 

It is also Alec, who pulls away, teasing a light feather-tip touch along Magnus' clavicle. "Happy Birthday, baby." He whispers, gazing at Magnus as though it is Alec's own birthday, and Magnus is the gift.

 

Reality speaks to the reverse.

 

"You said that, barely an hour ago." Magnus points out, fingers tapping a beat of their own against Alec's spine.

 

"I'm just want to make sure you're feeling happy for the entire day, and thereafter if possible." There's no extra heat to Alec's skin, just a fond determination in those forest eyes, deep enough that Magnus often feels lost in them.

 

"With you here?" Magnus smiles, dopey and unashamed about the fact. "I don't know how to be anything but happy."

 

Magnus pulls, gently, hand sliding up Alec's back until the message is clear, until Alec's endless legs trap Magnus', knees pressed against his hips. He rolls his eyes when Magnus hums in pleased affirmation, locking his arms around Magnus' neck.

 

"What about breakfast?" He asks, thumb stroking the edge of Magnus' ear, the silver arrow stud glinting in the light. "I walked all the way to 54th for that."

 

"I'm sure Antonia appreciated your visit." Magnus teases, tracing sigils against Alec's spine. "And I appreciate that you did something so kind for me. But I'm not hungry...."

 

Alec cuts his gaze to the side, a compromise instead of an eye roll. "Honestly, I don't know why I even bothered, I should have known you'd just throw away my effort as though it hadn't matt-"

 

Magnus swiftly cuts Alec off, lips soft and teasing against his, hands pulling Alec close until their chests are touching, until space only exists in the vast galaxies above their heads and he can feel Alec's pulse beneath his bare hand.

 

For a man of little words, Alec can really talk too much sometimes.

 

* * *

 

"The gifts just keep on coming," Magnus announces, strolling into their bedroom. The party, he's told, is to start an hour, but Alec has kept him confined to their bathroom and bedroom, in the name of not 'ruining the surprise', something he's quite adamant about.

 

It's charming, but nowhere near as much as the comfort-bending outfit Alec has donned for the occasion; an emerald green shirt, untucked, with the first three buttons undone; dark pants that hug all the right places; suede black shoes with neat laces; and a neat, pressed black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

Nothing is as beautiful as his smile, though.

 

"Thought I'd dress up a bit," Alec states, doing a hell-forsaken spin to show of the entire outfit, as though Magnus wasn't already close to fainting. "It is a special occasion, after all."

 

"Have I told you how much I love you, today?" Magnus asks, stepping closer with hurried grace.

 

Alec's laugh, he thinks, could stop wars. "Only a few thousand times. Once more won't hurt."

 

"You're the sweetest person, on this entire planet." Magnus declares, with complete sincerity. "I can't believe you've done all of this, for me."

 

Alec frowns, fingers wrapping around Magnus' forearm, beneath the sleeve of his robe. "You think I'd let a bunch of raging Shadowhunters and Downworlders into our home for just anybody? Mags, for my birthday you took me to Rome!"

 

Magnus pouts, without quite realising. "I had hoped to take you on an entire tour of Europe but we didn't have the time."

 

The tips of Alec's fingers press into Magnus' wrist, right above his happy pulse. "My point is, you're always doing everything for me, for your clients, your people - it's about time somebody did something for you, because you deserve to be spoiled just as much, if not more, than anybody else."

 

Magnus blinks, dazed and dizzy. "No one's ever ... I'm no one's first priority."

 

He's a strong, and powerful warlock, able to do and take whatever he wants with a simple snap of his finger, if not through spells he has the extensive knowledge of. He is the person others come to for help, advice, life-saving or altering magic ... he's never put first.

 

Or, rather, he wasn't - before Alec came around.

 

"You're my first priority." Alec admits, with devastating honesty. "Today, of all days, you should be everyone's priority. It's your day."

 

Alec presses a warm kiss to Magnus' forehead, hand curling around his elbow. "I need to finish setting up before everyone gets here," His eyes, wide and brimming with heartwarming concern. "Unless you don't want this? If you want to do something else, we can, I just want to make sure you're okay..."

 

"After you went to all of this effort?" Magnus smiles, straightening out the collar of Alec's blazer.

 

"Nonsense. I just need some time to get dressed, is all."

 

"You don't need it," Alec refutes. "You look beautiful exactly as you are."

 

Magnus pats Alec's chest affectionately, considerate of his outfit, and the effort he put into it. "Such a charmer. Alas, propriety is as propriety expects, and besides, I already have a wonderful outfit in mind."

 

Alec's gaze flashes with a brightness incomparable. "I'll leave you to it then." He kisses Magnus' cheek, perhaps just for the simple pleasure of it, whispering 'I love you' before slipping out of the room.

 

It takes Magnus a good few seconds to convince his feet to move.

 

* * *

 

Alec sidles up to the bar slowly, casting a quick glance around the room - everybody appears to be having a good time, there haven't been any werewolves thrown out of windows, or vampires threatening Shadowhunters; something that has, unfortunately, been known to happen in the past.

 

"If you keep stressing over this, you'll turn grey." Maia pipes up, cheekily.

 

Her and Alec had struck a deal, where Maia agreed to bartend for the party on the basis of due compensation, something Alec refused to budge on despite her insistence that she was happy doing it for free.

 

Alec believes in payment for services rendered, he doesn't agree with the notion of cheating Maia out of what she deserves; she may have called him a dork, and informed him that her fees went up by 10% per intoxicated individual, but it was all done in good affection.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if I already was," Alec sighs, leaning against the edge of the bar.

 

Maia must take sympathy on him, for she doesn't flick his arm with the edge of her cloth, simply uses it for its intended purpose, wiping down the counter because she's as much of a 'neat-freak' as he is.

 

"You put too much pressure on yourself." Maia states, as though it is obvious to everyone but Alec.

 

"You pulled this party together, without any troubles, and in three hours nothing has been broken, there's been no serious injuries or fights - a miracle in itself, frankly … you’ve done a great job, Alec.”

 

Alec shrugs. Maia has a point, which they both know, he just feels like as soon as he relaxes, something bad will happen, and he'll have to go and fix it before things can escalate to an unmanageable scale.

 

Alec just, he wants to give Magnus the best possible birthday, he refuses to let anyone or anything destroy that, and if that means he has to be on edge all night, then so be it.

 

"Do you think everyone is having fun?" Alec asks, glancing at Maia with sheepish hope, trusting that she'll be honest, if brutally so.

 

"I think this is the best party the Downworld has seen in months, if not longer." Maia admits. "There's no judgement here, no restrictions or curfew, it's - it's almost like a neutral territory. It's not a Shadowhunter-approved venue, nor is it a Downworlder-frequented bar, it's a place of mutual harmony and love ... all of that bleeds into the atmosphere, creates a safe environment for people to just, have fun."

 

Maia knocks his shoulder, pointing the end of a vodka bottle at him. "You should be joining in."

 

"I thought I was a stuffy Shadowhunter," Alec replies, folding his arms over his chest. "A human grandfather clock, you called me once."

 

"I called you Cogsworth," Maia corrects. "Which is a character from a children's movie, because you spent twenty minutes rambling on about how late everyone was, and how the entire meeting was going to fall apart, when in reality you were just an hour early."

 

Alec groans. Maia simply smirks, pouring them both individual shots of vodka, sliding his over. "Let's toast."

 

"To what?" Alec asks, gingerly picking up the shot glass.

 

Maia smirks. "To whatever the hell we want."

 

They knock the glasses back in sync, Alec mentally toasting himself, because he'd spent weeks fretting over his ideas, his plans, setting up contingency after contingency just in case something went wrong, because knowing his luck, something would.

 

It hasn't, so far, but he's not about to fool himself into relaxing without caution.

 

"I know I make jokes, and everything, but you did a fantastic job, Alec." Maia refills his glass, but Alec doesn't take the shot. "I'm not surprised, because it's you, and you did this for Magnus, and you two are a fairy tale for the modern ages, but it's still something that you should be proud of."

 

"I just hope that Magnus is having a good time," Alec traces his finger around the top of the glass. "Any effort has gone to waste if he isn't."

 

A spark lights in Maia's eyes. "I think it's pretty clear that he's having a ball." She jerks her head, mirth turning up the corners of her mouth.

 

Alec glances behind him, to see Magnus giddily tripping his way over to the bar, hair in complete disarray, missing a shoe, his shirt divest of all buttons hanging open beneath his vest, necklaces twisted and tangled as though the chains were doing their own happy dance on his chest.

 

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaims, as though it wasn't until he'd stumbled upon Alec, that he’d caught sight of him. "I was just thinking of you, and now - poof - here you are!"

 

Alec mouths a faint-hearted help me to Maia, who's only response is a shake of her bouncy curls and a smirk that tells him she's going to be far too busy enjoying the situation to step in and stop it.

 

"Had a bit to drink, Magnus?" Alec asks, fondly, straightening out Magnus' disheveled clothes.

 

Magnus pouts. "I think so. Catarina ployed me into taking shots, but I'm not sure it was ... mundane alcohol that I was partaking in."

 

"I don't think so," Alec agrees, considering how much Magnus' alcohol tolerance is usually able to withstand. "But, I trust Cat, she wouldn't give you anything dangerous."

 

Magnus screws his face up. "It tasted like lighter fluid."

 

Catarina sweeps up behind him, Ragnor in tow. "He took ten shots of Seelie tequila," She explains, mirth dancing in her eyes. "I only gave him one."

 

Maia winces, some parts sympathy, others amusement. "Oh, he's going to feel like death tomorrow. The Hunter's Moon only stocks one case of that per month, it's super heavy stuff."

 

"I've given him some stabilising potions, and I left one in the fridge for tomorrow morning." Catarina reassures Alec, before he can freak out, not that Magnus seems bothered, too distracted sliding one of his rings onto Alec's right hand - wrong finger, though.

 

"He should have a normal hangover tomorrow, nothing worse than he's suffered before. Just, keep an eye on him, don't let him use too much magic-" Catarina shares a private glance with Ragnor, who sniggers behind his hand. "It never works out well, for him."

 

Alec sighs, grateful he'd only had one beer at the start of the night, and now the shot, knowing how slippery the slope between sober and tipsy is for someone as inexperienced around alcohol as he is.

 

"Thank you," He offers Catarina a thin smile. "For this, and for coming, I know he really appreciated it."

 

"Oh, please." Ragnor leans in, hand wrapped around Catarina's arm. "We wouldn't miss this for the world. Or the afterlife, I suppose, considering the world thinks I'm still dead."

 

"Ragnor is a green bastard," Magnus mumbles, leaning heavily into the arm that Alec instinctually wraps around his waist. "He keeps pretending to be dead so that he doesn't have to hang out with me. He doesn't love me."

 

Ragnor sighs exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "I have earned a decade to myself, Magnus, without your whimsical disasters, and yet I'm still here, so you can kindly shut your whining, because clearly I do, however reluctantly, love you."

 

Magnus glares, swaying slightly on his feet as he stands, hand clenched around Alec's elbow. "I do not whine, I conversate." He corrects, poking a wild finger at Ragnor, who stares back with tedious amusement. "You've just never been able to appreciate my intellect and finesse."

 

"Your intellect drops by twenty percent with each drink you take," Ragnor points out. "I refuse to be part of another magic carpet incident."

 

Magnus deflates, slightly, at that. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't bring that up again."

 

Ragnor shrugs, sharing a conspiratorial wink with Catarina. "Some promises only time wears down."

 

"Alright, boys, enough." Catarina steps in, with an exasperated fondness that truly speaks to centuries of friendship. "Magnus, my dear, sweet friend - enjoy your hangover tomorrow, don't test Alec's patience too much."

 

"I wouldn't!" Magnus protests, patting Alec's chest. Alec restrains the laughter that threatens to bubble up, pushing down wave after wave of adoration.

 

Alec hides his smile against Magnus' hair. "I trust you," He whispers, knowing by the preening way that Magnus straightens up, that he's been heard.

 

"I need to take Madzie home," Catarina continues, a reluctant smile creasing lines at the corners of her eyes. "It's getting late, and she's practically falling asleep on Luke's lap."

 

Alec's gaze scans, on instinct, towards the corner of the room, near the fireplace, where Madzie is, as Catarina said, curled up on Luke's lap, head tucked against his neck. Alec doesn't know whether to let his jaw drop, or the tears fall, when his mother rubs a soothing hand across Madzie's back, brushing wayward strands of hair back from her forehead.

 

It's a big move, both for Catarina to trust Maryse Lightwood, of all people, with her adopted daughter, and for Maryse to not recoil in horror at Madzie's mark, but instead to treat her the same way Maryse had her own children.

 

It gives Alec hope, for a future where he and Magnus have children of their own, where they're treated with respect and love the way everyone deserves.

 

"Give my darling godchild a kiss, for me." Magnus exclaims, staggering forward to plant a well-intentioned, if a little graceless, kiss to Catarina's cheek. "Not this one, that's for you. I'm so happy you came."

 

"I wouldn't miss my oldest friend's birthday." Catarina exclaims, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "Look after yourself, okay, no more shots."

 

Magnus winks exaggeratedly. "No promises." He half-sings, half giggles, falling back against Alec's chest.

 

"I'm heading off too, old sport." Ragnor claps a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "It being past my bedtime, and any other grandfather related adjectives you'd like to throw at me."

 

"Old man." Magnus' shoulders shake with barely controlled laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry - I am glad you could resurge from your grave for a few hours."

 

"Yes, well." Ragnor huffs, a reluctant smile pulling the corner of his mouth up. "Don't expect it to become a habit, I have things to do with my supposedly non-existent life, as it were."

 

Magnus' response is an even sloppier kiss on Ragnor's forehead, his hand tangled with Alec's as though he can't bear to let him go. Maia laughs her way through asking someone what they'd like, because she's finding more joy out of this than anybody else.

 

Magnus waves with giddy enthusiasm, until his friends are no longer in his line of sight, at which point he suddenly remembers that Alec is there, and clings onto him much in the manner of a koala on a tree.

 

"I love you," Magnus states in a loud whisper, like it's supposed to be a confession.

 

Alec strokes his hand up Magnus' back, replying in good humour: "I love you, too, babe."

 

Magnus grins and slowly lifts a finger, cheerfully bopping Alec's nose. "Boop," He exclaims, as though the moment needed a sound effect.

 

Before Alec can reply, not that he's entirely sure what to say in response, Magnus is gasping, fingers poking Alec's cheek, pencil points against his jaw. "You don't have any stubble." He states, sounding aghast and almost, disappointed.

 

"No," Alec frowns. "I shaved for the party."

 

"Why?" Magnus' tone carries an undertone of petulance. "Why didn't you ask me to do it?"

 

Alec wishes he didn't find this slightly-intoxicated Magnus utterly endearing. "Because I'm a grown man, and can handle it myself?"

 

"But I like shaving you," Magnus grumbles, brushing his knuckles against Alec's cheek. "It's nice, and calming, and it's our thing..."

 

Alec blinks. He didn't realise Magnus actually ... enjoyed it. "Well, you can help me shave next time," He bargains. "Sound fair?"

 

"I guess," Magnus pecks Alec's clean-shaven cheek with a warm smile. "Although, I don't hate this look on you."

 

Alec's cheeks light up - he can't help but think of the old adage, about those who are intoxicated and babies are the only ones who can be trusted to tell the truth, if only because there's no likelihood of them even considering a lie.

 

"I love you," Magnus states, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. "And I'm not - I'm not just saying it because of the tequila, although it did make me see stars at one point..."

 

Alec grips Magnus' waist, if only to keep him standing. "I know." He slides a hand up Magnus' back. "I love you, too. Always."

 

Magnus smiles, drops his forehead to Alec's, and promptly falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Magnus doesn't stir, the next morning, from sunlight or feather-soft kisses. Rather unpleasantly, he wakes to a resounding drumming against his skull, bile scorching the back of his throat, his entire body tense and coiled as though he'd fought an entire horde of demons and then gone for a casual run around Manhattan.

 

Worst than all of that, is the quickly cooling, empty bed beside him, devoid of his warm, handsome, caring boyfriend.

 

Magnus groans, shoving his face against Alec's pillow, legs sprawled in a starfish maneuver. He's not sure how he ended up wearing sweatpants, considering he distinctly remembers wearing a pair of tight plum pants, because they were bespoke and very new, and he was excited about wearing them.

 

He thinks, by feel alone that these are Alec's pants, which would mean Alec is the one who would have changed him; it's a sweet thought, enough to brush off any frustration Magnus might have harboured at waking up alone.

 

He slowly, mindful of his roaring headache, pulls himself up, letting his legs hang over the side of the bed. His head feels like it's made of cement, limbs filled with lead, but there's a lightness to his heart that can't be matched.

 

Yesterday, from what his patched memory can tell him, was the best birthday he's ever had. He doesn't remember feeling down, or even remotely self-pitying all day, and that's something he'd taken to accepting as a fact of his immortal life, that such milestones would feel less like something to enjoy, but rather something to mourn and wallow in.

 

Alec changed all of that. Alec gave him a day worth celebrating.

 

\---

 

The clink of beer bottles against glass resonates distantly in Alec's mind, reminding him like strikes against a tower bell, of the one-drink-too-many he'd drunk the night before.

 

It's nothing bad, simply a discomfort that isn't helped any by the ringing echoes; he's almost cleaned up the bottles, though, and he's already moved the furniture back into its rightful positions, at least how he remembers it, and he's pulled open the curtains to let some air in, distill the various smells, not all of them alcohol-related.

 

Usually, the clean-up is something that Magnus would insist on, but Alec promised Catarina that he wouldn't let Magnus use any magic, and he intends on standing by that. Besides, his minor hangover is certainly bound to be better than whatever hell is raging inside of Magnus' body.

 

Alec smiles fondly to himself, thinking of the rather adorable, though not conventionally attractive expression he'd woken up to; Magnus with his leg wrapped around Alec's, head pillowed on his arm with his jaw hanging wide open.

 

Alec has always believed the saying 'love is blind' is a little too cliche, but then, few would look at the makeup smeared across Magnus' face and think he was the most beautiful man on the planet.

 

He drops the glass into a wide bucket, along with the rest of the party debris, streamers and balloons and the odd paper hat that had appeared out of nowhere - he suspects Simon is to blame, but it's all in good fun, so he doesn't really care where they came from.

 

Alec sweeps a calculating gaze over the lounge, making sure he hasn't missed anything, but he appears to have returned the loft to its pre-party state. He lets out a hum of relief, pleased that he managed to do it all without waking Magnus up.

 

"Alexander?"

 

And just in time, it seems.

 

Alec turns just as Magnus walks into the room, tugging on the tie of his crimson robe. "Hey, Mags," Alec brushes any residue or lint off his hands. "How are you feeling?"

 

Magnus winces, pressing two fingers to his temple. "Like a very inexperienced drummer is using my skull for practice. That seems to be the worst of it - I downed that lovely drink you'd left by my bedside. It didn't taste nice."

 

It's Alec's turn to wince. "Sorry about that. Catarina told me to make sure you took that, so you'd feel better. She's also put you on temporary magic restraint, until such time as using it won't deplete all of your energy and cause unfortunate results - her words, not mine."

 

Magnus groans, sinking his head into his hand. Alec tuts sympathetically, meeting Magnus in the center of the lounge - he reaches out, wrapping his hand around Magnus' wrist. "Perhaps if you didn't drink ten shots of Seelie tequila, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

 

Magnus shakes his head, scowling at the movement, and the discomfort it brings. "One day I'll be smart enough to remember that isn't a good move."

 

"Awful hangover aside," Alec slowly brings his hand up Magnus' arm, squeezing his shoulder encouragingly. "Did you have a good time?"

 

Magnus smiles, the only signs of irritation the creases between his eyes. "The party was a delight, if that is what you're asking, but truthfully-" Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's back. "The entire day was unexpectedly wonderful, I couldn't have wished for a better birthday."

 

The corner of Alec's mouth turns up in a dizzy half-smile. "Yeah?"

 

"Absolutely." Magnus wonders if his gaze reflects the truth of his feelings - if he looks as though Alec is his entire world. "Thank you, Alexander, for making it the best day possible."

 

Alec rests his forearms on Magnus' shoulders, thumbs pressed to the nape of his neck. "It wasn't a problem, I wanted to make sure you had the birthday you deserve."

 

"You gave me that, and so much more." Magnus reassures him, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek. "I might have to step up my game, for your birthday."

 

Alec hums, leaning forward to brush his lips against the corner of Magnus' mouth. "You know, our anniversary is coming up way before my birthday. Care for a little friendly competition?"

 

Magnus smirks, teasing a kiss in response. "Bring it on, Lightwood."

 

He doesn't mention, too busy capturing Alec's bottom lip between his own, that he already has plans for their anniversary. Ones that involve declarations of love, possibly some tears, and a very special ring.

 

He wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting for a specific day to celebrate Magnus' birthday for years - this has felt like a fandom holiday, and I have full intentions of celebrating in the future.
> 
>  
> 
>  As my dear friend Eilen put it - Selamat ulang tahun warlock kesayangan saya (Happy Birthday, my beloved/dearest warlock) 
> 
>  
> 
> links - for those interested:
> 
> Twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess + small threads
> 
> Tumblr: [killjoyrow](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
